Little star
by Emmathedilemma2511
Summary: Star was forced to flee Wendlyn when she was 7. Now, 10 years later she lives peacefully in the woods, until she stumbles across old and new faces and her past decides to haunt her and her friends and family, and that is something she can't live with. This will be fun.
1. prolouge

**Welcome, welcome to my brand new fanfic.**

**Don't kill me but I decided to cancel my other fanfiction "Golden wolf" as I lost interest. Sorry.**

**Now here we have a throne of glass fanfiction.**

**I only own my oc "Star" and her story.**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue

_The night shone with small wispy lights that floated in the sky, stars, lighting the path for her brethren "day" and her full light._

_Under this glorious image lay a small girl, with silvery hair like the stars above her and wispy strands of indigo and purple. Her pale skin was almost white and set a glowing illusion like she was a star herself. She was smiling faintly and her soft pink lips were moving as she sung._

_She sung to the stars and the moon, they in turn sung back with glorious tinkling sounds that soothed the girls heart as she sung softly to them, a lullaby her mother would sing to her as a babe._

_She finished her song and the night cried in sorrow, begging her to continue her beautiful melody, however she refused with a slight shake of her head as a figure climbed the hill she sat a top, silvery green grass being crushed._

_The girl turned her head slightly as a handsome male came into view, revealing her long ears that had been hidden in her long hair. She smiled softly, showing her slight fangs that had only just poked out._

_The fae male sat with a heavy sigh and she scooched over to allow him room. His tattoo from his ear to his hand glistened in the silver light and he smiled back at the little fae girl, his green eyes glowing and his pine and snow sent washing over her in a calming embrace of scent._

_She snuggled into his side, his long silver hair brushing against her small face and she closed her eyes slightly before yawning._

"_Love you papa"_

"_I love you to my little princess finch"_

**And that's the prologue, any guesses who the male is. **

**Cough cough* it's obvious* cough cough **

**I'm way to obvious sometimes but meh **

**See you next chapter for chapter one! **


	2. Chapter 1

**First chapter hell yeah!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Also this is set mainly in Empire of storms.**

**Also also Star is 17**

Chapter one

_Star Pov_

I sighed as I walked through the woods, my basket under one arm and half full with berries and roots. My boots crunched leaves underfoot and my leather pants being scratched by brambles and bushes, trying to live just a tiny bit longer and making sure I wasn't the cause of their demise.

Who could blame them really.

So I trudged on, trying to gather enough to feed myself.

Oh no I'm not poor, actually I have a lot of money. But I live an hour outside of the small village I was near and the woods were literally a hop, skip and a jump from my back door. It was just more practical this way.

I finally found a small glen I hadn't stumbled across in the 5 years I have been hunting here, a running stream bubbled in one corner, a luscious bush of blackberries thriving next to it. I also spotted a small track made by small animals, squirrels, mice and rabbits, off to one side. Then there were huge trees full of some sort of fruit and soft purple blossoms, birds hopped from branch to branch, mostly finches and sparrows. That when I spotted the deer, glorious stags and petite little doe, all sipping from the cool stream, I crouched, watching in amazement as they seemed to notice me, however they deemed me non-threatening as I lowered my head and my eyes slunk to the ground. They turned back to the stream, continuing to drink peacefully.

I smiled before starting to follow the animal trail I spotted, hoping for a rabbit or two.

Timeskip

As I exited the woods, basket full of berries and roots, 2 rabbits slung over my shoulder and some lilacs I found beside the glen, I walked towards my home.

It was a small cottage, wooden frame, vines creeped down the sides and sprouted small blossoms, there were pots on all window sills, full of lilacs and roses. Out the front was a small garden, pink roses and lilac bushes littered the area, along with a small pond. Nothing to extraordinary.

To the side was a small stable for my mares, "Iris" and "Luna". It was small but big enough for them to move happily in.

As I walked up the path excited yaps greeted me and a black and white blur crashed into me, flying from the back porch.

I swept my arms around the squirming ball as it scrabbled at my leather jacket. I laughed as my puppy licked me and I set him gently down as I walked inside.

"Hey Bullet." I laughed and walked past the border collie as he finally calmed down enough to do so.

I cooked up the roots until they were lightly burnt and crushed half the berries into a sauce for the rabbit. I served it all up and ate, giving one rabbit to Bullet. Then I sashayed to my room, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

My silver hair that swished just above my hips was shiny from the wash it got this morning, the purple and indigo highlights standing out, my strange violet eyes seemed to glow and my pointy ears were hidden in my thick hair, silver piercings glowing in them along with the amethysts embedded in the tops of both.

I smiled with my soft pink lips, my fae heritage was beautiful, but dangerous. People hated fae and that's why I stayed away from the village, most of the time.

You see I have this charm that works for an hour and disguises me as a peasant girl with black hair and doe brown eyes, pretty but nothing to stand out.

It hung on my bed post and was a necklace that looked like a dragon clutching the small amethyst. It was enchanted with my own spell before Mr. high and mighty wiped out magic. I only wore it in the village, no one came out here anyway.

I had to flee Wendlyn a week before I had found this cottage, abandoned and in ruins before I fixed it up a bit, seeking salvation in Erilea but then I was stranded here, my magic gone. Luckily I had the charm though. I was 7 then. It's been 10 years **(A.N Can't remember how long magic was gone, let's pretend it was 10 years**) since I could be free.

Back to the mirror. I wore my black leggings with rips in the knees and calves, purple tank top, brown leather jacket and black hunting boots. I also wore a lilac headband with lilacs pinned to it that held back my mess of hair. I loved the smell and it refreshed me.

I changed out of my hunting/casual clothes into a lilac night shirt and black shorts.

I lay down and looked through my window, seeing the stars.

As I slept I swear I heard a strange tinkling in my ears


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

**Chapter 2 here.**

**Hope you enjoy my lovelies!**

Chapter two

_Star pov_

I scurried through the woods, running at a leisurely pace and loving the feeling of my hair streaming behind me, my ears pinned back.

Bullet followed, crunching soft green leaves under his paws as we ran in the direction of the glen I found yesterday. I whooped as I leapt a ditch, bounding in a single leap like a ballerina. Bullet barked as he followed.

The forest was alive in the early hours of morning, the sun streaming through the windows and leaving dapple patches of light littered on the earthy ground, birds and small animals were chirping and squeaking at each other as they hid from the girl running through their home, however some watched with faint curiosity.

Finally, I reached a gnarled oak tree, it was easily 10 meters tall, full of luscious leaves and knots in the wood. It was full of birds perching and small animals.

"Hello!" I called and 3 animals scurried towards me. 3 squirrels were suddenly scrabbling up me like I was a tree, perching on my head and shoulders.

The one on my right shoulder was Netty, a fawn colored female with a white patch on the back of her head and darker ears and paws. She was the youngest of the trio of squirrel siblings and as curious as any human or fae child. She loved to make trouble and cause problems but loved her family and I.

The one next to Netty was Kip, a chubby grey male with black splotches. He was the middle child and loved causing mischief but was more calm than his sisters, always kind and sort of the peacekeeper.

And finally curled up on my head was Ruby, a dark russet female with darker paws and a whit muzzle and tail tip. She was the oldest of the siblings and short tempered. However, she knew she was my favorite because she's loyal to the end, and stubborn.

I walked as they chattered to me and each other, Netty and Kip snuggled together and Ruby snuggled into my hair. I pet the younger ones' heads and smiled as Kip scampered onto my arm before leaping into my basket, squashing some berries in the process, when he popped out he was purple and the girls and I chuckled, well they squeaked, amused. Kip grumbled before diving in again, chomping on the blackberries as he dived.

Netty snuggled into the crook of my neck as we entered the glen, before suddenly they heard talking and both her and Ruby dove into my basket.

I crouched, setting the basket down and shushing bullet who was growling. I drew my bow and strung it before I peered through the bushes to see two people. Only they weren't human. They had their backs turned to me though and I was against the wind, they wouldn't notice me for a while.

The female had blonde hair that reached her shoulders and fair but slightly tanned skin, I could see muscles rippling under her green shirt as she punched the male in the shoulder playfully.

The male, I knew him from somewhere. He had shoulder length silver hair and tanned skin as well as bulging muscles. You could sense the skills coming off him and that smell. I knew that smell.

_Wait up. No way why is he here?_ I internally panicked. i debated showing myself or not.

But Bullet made the choice for me, barking and leaping into the den, he snarled at the intruders who frowned before the woman suddenly summoned **FIRE **to protect herself. Bullet stalked forward and she was about to throw when I leaped out.

"Bullet come here!" I ordered and he whined, trotting over to me. I sent the dog a glare before pointing back to the bushes, where he trotted with his tail between his legs. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before turning to the two fae who were staring at me, mostly my ears and hair though. Although I saw the males nose flare and he looked slightly startled.

_Shit! _ (**Sorry about my French)**

_This is it. _ I thought as I looked at the male with a smirk.

"Hello father."


End file.
